heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sabrina the Teenage Witch (1970 TV series)
Sabrina the Teenage Witch (titled Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies or The Sabrina Comedy Hour during its first season and promotionally referred to as The Sabrina the Teenage Witch Show or The Sabrina Comedy Show) is an American low-budget animated sitcom television series produced by Filmation that aired on CBS from 1971 to 1974. A spinoff of The Archie Comedy Hour, the show featured new episodes of Sabrina along with the Groovie Goolies. The series follows a teenage witch who likes to hanging out and fight darkest enemies using her magical powers. This series was aimed primarily towards young boys ages 6 to 14, and contained an adult Laugh track. Following its first season, the series was reduced to a half-hour when the Goolies spun off into their own show. The show's opening strapline is: Once upon a time, there was the witches, who lived in the little city of Greendale. Two aunts, Hilda and Zelda are chosed the ingredients to create the evil wicked witch. But suddenly, Zelda bumped right into Hilda and accidentally added a beautiful girls' stuff as an extra ingredients. Thus the grooviest teenage witch was born, she has a white hair with a pink headband, and blue eyes. She wears a blue dress with a black belt and black shoes. She loves to goofing off and battling evil forces using her ultra magical powers. It so happens that this is the first bewitching american superhero — Sabrina, the teen-age witch! Filmation animated Sabrina once more in 1977 with The New Archie and Sabrina Hour. Voices *Jane Webb - Sabrina Spellman, Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge, Miss Grundy, Big Ethel, Hagatha, Ophelia, Miss Della *John Erwin - Reggie Mantle, Irwin, Hexter *Dallas McKennon - Salem, Archie Andrews, Hot Dog, Mr. Weatherbee, Pop Tate, Mr. Lodge, Coach Cleats, Spencer, Chili Dog *Howard Morris - Cousin Ambrose, Big Moose, Jughead Jones, Hot Dog Jr., Frankie, Mummy *Don Messick - Harvey Kinkle Episodes ''The Archie Comedy Hour'' (1969-1970) *The Fairy Godmother *Hiccups *Which Witch is Which? *The Basketball Game *Will the Real Weatherbee Stand Up? *Caveman *Paint Story *Aunt Zelda's Broom *Cinderella Story *What the Hex Going On? *Wishbone *Babysitter *Carnival *Stage Fright *Pet Show *Funny Bunny *Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow *A Witch in Time *When the Cat's Away *Costume Party *Let's Have a Hand for Jughead *The New Freeway *Blue Whale *Football Game *Town Beautiful *Horse's Mouth *Birdman of Riverdale *Hoedown Showdown *Spooky Spokes *You Oughta Be in Pictures *The Generation Flap *School Daze *Ug at the Bat *Computerized Moose ''Sabrina and the Groovie Goolies'' (1970-1971) *Rose-Colored Glasses *Living Dolls *Cake Bake *Hot Rod Derby *The Bear Facts *Child Care *Witches Golf Open *Rummage Sale *High School Drop-Ins *Big Deal *Frankie *Beached *Ouch *Smog *Dirty Pool *The Grayed Outdoors *Short Changed *Mis-Guided Tour *That Old Track Magic *Moose's Alter-Falter *Mortal Terror *Weather or Not *Flying Sorcery *Too Many Cooks *Ambrose's Amulet *Auto-Biography *Tragic Magic *A Nose for News DVD Genius Products released the entire series on DVD on April 29, 2008. External links * * * Category:1970 American television series debuts Category:1974 American television series endings Category:American children's comedy series Category:Fantasy television series Category:Horror fiction television series Category:Superhero comedy television series Category:1970s American animated television series Category:CBS network shows Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:Television programs based on Archie Comics Category:Television series by Filmation Category:Television series set in the 1960s Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Crossover animation Category:Sabrina the Teenage Witch